Happy Birthday, With Love
by IceCReaMloVeRx
Summary: Runa's under time pressure. It's Shizuo's birthday and she hasn't made a gift for him yet! What happens when baking a birthday cake goes totally all wrong thanks to Izaya? ShizuoxOC


Ah~ It's Shizuo's birthday today huh? Heheh, this one's for you! Go for it Masaomi!

Masaomi: Ah! Um, IceCReaMloVeRx does not own Durarara! or any of the characters. She only owns the OC, Runa.

Good, good, let us start! Btw, this might not be as good since it was kinda rushed haha. And expect some mistakes

-Happy Birthday-

Like any other day in Ikebukuro, they city was calm and quiet. Everyone was at their usual antics. Masaomi picking up on girls, Mikado shying away from Anri, Anri following the two around, Izaya up to his no good underground work, Simon advertising the sushi shop, Celty and Shinra picking on each other, everything was calm and peaceful. That is...until Runa saw a calendar in a bookstore.

"Oh shit!" Runa hissed to herself, staring at the calendar. Today was January 28. The day when Heiwajima Shizuo was born. It was his birthday today and Runa forgot. "Arrgghhhh I have to get him something!"

Asagi Runa was Shizuo's classmate back in Raijin High. She was the only girl who didn't fear him. Shizuo may not admit it, but other than Celty, Runa was his only friend that was a girl. Every year on his birthday, she would go through the trouble to make him something. Two years ago, she made a giant poster collage of him and their high school days and last year Runa made Shizuo a personal Izaya pinata, which Shizuo gladly beaten it into pieces. But this year, she was late. She didn't realize it was the 28th that fast.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Runa yanked her hair and ran out of the shop. She had no idea what to make him. Why can't she go buy a simple card? That's because Runa wants her gift to be original and special to Shizuo. Haven't figured it out yet? The frantic girl has liked Shizuo ever since high school.

"Runa~!" Erika called out and smiled as Runa ran by the van. "What's the rush?"

"Can't talk! Have to think of something for Shizuo's birthday present!" Runa shouted, running to her apartment.

"It's Shizu-sama's birthday today!" Erika gasped and then her eyes twinkled. :Maybe I should make a Izaya-sama statue for him."

"He'd probably break it," Kodata shook his head. "You know how he is about Izaya."

"He's just a tsundere, he likes Izaya~" She sighed dreamily with hearts in her eyes. Walker shuddered and scowled a bit.

"You and your BL!" He shook his head and then his smile came back up. "Oh! It must be love! Runa-chan is rushing to get a gift for her beloved Shizuo~!"

"BL!"

"Straight pairing!"

"BL!"

"STRAIGHT-PAIR!"

"Shut up!" Kodata sighed in annoyance. "Otakus..." He muttered, walking back in the van.

-Shizuo-

Unaware of what was happening, Shizuo continued to walk beside Tom. Today was peaceful. The people immediately paid up their debts when Shizuo arrived beside Tom and there was no sign of Izaya. _Yet_. For once, Shizuo didn't lash out. But something felt odd. Every now and then, the former bartender would turn his head and look around.

"Something wrong Shizuo?" Tom-san asked, noticing that it was the fifth time that Shizuo had stopped walking to look around.

"Huh? Uh..yeah. Sorry," Shizuo began walking again and took out a cigarette. After lighting it up and taking a drag from it, he looked around again. This time, only to catch what was odd about his peaceful day. Across from him on the other side of the street, was Runa running here and there with bags in her hands. They looked like groceries, but he has never seen her this rushed before.

"Hm? Oh hey, it's Runa-chan," Tom-san smiled and waves his hand up. "Runa-chan!" But he got no response from her. Runa continued to run off to her apartment. "Hm...must be busy."

The bodyguard watched as her disappear in the stack of apartments. He would call her, but just seeing how busy she was, he decided not to. The cigarette hung loosely on his lips as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Apparently, even birthday forgot that it was his birthday today.

-With love-

Runa's kitchen was a disaster. Three attempts on trying to bake a birthday cake failed her. Now she has to bake Shizuo a cake _and_ clean up her kitchen! She felt as if she could cry in frustration. Taking a deep breath, she started all over again. Considering how Shizuo loved sweets and dairy products, a birthday cake should do right?

"I wonder if he'll like it..." She mumbled to herself. She was terrible at baking. Back in high school during the bake sale, a customer had gone to the hospital due to food poisoning. But of course, it's only baking that she sucked at. Shinra on the other hand failed at cooking _completely_. It's no wonder that he eagerly waits for Celty to cook him something.

Covered in cake batter, the girl sighed softly and plopped down on a chair as the cake was in the oven baking. She slowly closed her eyes, remembering back in high school where Shinra, Shizuo, and her would be together. Then Izaya came along and started the whole archenemy thing with Shizuo. After they graduated, they all went separate ways, but stayed connected. Shinra became a doctor, Izaya became an informant, Shizuo had various jobs, but now he's a bodyguard for Tom-san, and Runa was just worked as a babysitter. It wasn't a very good paying job, but it's still a job.

"When am I going to say it...?" She asked herself, staring up at the white ceiling. The crush on Shizuo was eating her heart up. She planned to confess on his birthday every year, but every time she backed out. Valentines Day was too cliché and White Day was pointless since he never really bothered to return chocolate to her. On her birthday, Shizuo only shows up, giving her a game or stuffed animal as her present. "I'm such a coward..."

"Oh? You are?" A sly voice rang through her ears. Runa looked up to see the famous Orihara Izaya sitting at her window sill. "You haven't confessed your undying love to Shizu-chan yet~?" He smirked. Runa only ducked her head down and blushed. Izaya was a friend of hers despite Shizuo hating him.

"Izaya...I'm stupid aren't I?" Runa smiled sadly and looked at him. Izaya smiled and waltzed inside.

"Hmm~ Well I don't know~ You could be," Izaya smiled slyly, chuckling. "I mean, you have been hiding this from Shizu-chan for like...4 years now? Hahaha! Maybe that dummy should make the first move!" He laughed.

"Maybe..." She got up to check on the cake. "Iza—"

"_Izaya-kun_..." A voice drawled out, spitting Izaya's name with venom. The hairs on Runa's neck stood. "I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro..."

"Ah, speak of the devil. Shizu-chan," Izaya smirked.

"Oh god...a fight in _my_ apartment? You've gotta be kidding me..." Runa muttered and sighed, deciding to hide behind the island so the two could battle it out. While thee two were trying to destroy each other, Runa started to work on the cake. Everything was going fine until...

_Splat!_

Shizuo threw a telephone book over when Izaya was in front of the kitchen. Of course Izaya dodged it, but the poor cake didn't. Now once decorated birthday cake was now a mess. Shizuo's eyes widened. Izaya smirked and flinched playfully to add atmosphere. Runa on the other hand, was devastated. She just stared at the messed up cake.

"Well I'll leave you two be~" Izaya smirked and climbed out the window, leaving Shizuo and Runa alone.

"Runa..." He started, but Runa just laughed sheepishly with a broken smile.

"Ahahaha...whoops! It's okay Shizuo!" She smiled and rubbed the back of her head. _No it's not okay_. "I-I can just bake another!" She bent down to clean the mess, only to have hide the tears that were pooling her eyes. "I-I only have f-four hours to d-do it, but th-that's okay!" Her voice was cracked and was on the verge of crying.

"Hey..." Shizuo walked over to help clean up, but realized the messed up icing on the broken cake.

_Happy Birthday Shizuo, I love you _

"No it's okay, I can clean it..." Runa tried to smile as she leaned down to pick up the messed up birthday cake. Just when she was about to pick up the cake, a hand reached out and stopped hers. Her eyes widened to see her fingers placed in his mouth. Shizuo was licking the icing off of her fingers. Runa only watched in surprise and embarrassment. Surprise because he was eating a messed up cake and embarrassment because he was licking her fingers and she watched him. Finally finding her voice again, Runa spoke, "Sh-Shizuo...?"

-Runa-

"I wouldn't want to waste your hard work," Shizuo finished. He took a fork and took a piece of cake to eat. "Hey, this is really good."

Runa only blushed and watched him eat the cake. He was full of surprises. One moment he's angry, next licking icing off her fingers, now eating a cake that has been dropped on the ground. He even commented on her baking and that was very rare of him to do that.

"You worked hard on this didn't you? I know that baking is very hard for you," Shizuo ate the cake and looked at her. Runa blushed and rubbed her neck.

"J-Just something special for my best friend," She stuttered and stared at her lap as Shizup looked at the cake and then back at her.

"Special huh?" He breathed out. Suddenly he smeared some icing on her lips.

"H-Hey! Wha—"

Silence. The room was silent as Shizuo leaned forward and captured the girl's lips with his own.

Runa's eyes widened and she blushed as here she was, kissing Shizuo. Slowly, she closed her eyes and leaned forward, adding some pressure to the kiss. The former bartender pulled away and rubbed her cheek gently.

"Shizuo?"

"...Yeah?"

"I love you," Runa smiled softly as the bodyguard's lips twitched upwards. His eyes looked peaceful behind the blue shades as a small smile graced his lips. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers.

"_I know_," He whispered before claiming her lips with his once more.

It was the _best_ birthday ever.


End file.
